The Bloody Vampire Division
by shizuo miyuki
Summary: Divisi baru, Vampire, misi pertama, kecurigaan dan berbagai kaimat ambigu. "Blood… Mother's….. Blood… Father's… Queen… Where's… Our majesty…" "Your queen is a bitch! Don't compare me with her!" Already edited! 2chapters arranged into 1 chapter v warning: Ichiruki belum kerasa karena masih pengenalan v


**Kufufu~ Halo minna~ Ini fic pertama saya di fandom Bleach loh 8'D /ga nanya**

**Hh, entah berapa lama ide ini udah nyantol di otak saya teriak-teriak minta di tuangin jadi fic, tapi awalnya saya bingung mau d fandom mana 8'D **

**Akhirny kepilih Bleach, yang emang dari awal udah kepikiran :") **

**I don't know what will happen next, only prologue ._.**

**The Bloody Vampire Division**

**Disclamer : Anime Bleach yang udah selesai maupun manga Bleach yang digossipkan mau selesai Cuma punya Om Tite Kubo, not me **

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Mystery and Adventure**

**Summary : Perang sudah selesai dan Soul Society sudah aman. Tapi dalam keadaan aman seperti itu, kenapa Soutaichou menambah Divisi baru bagi mereka? Ichirukinya belum muncul :3 baru pengenalan. Already edited. **

**Warning : OOC, anggep aja ini bersetting saat perang di Arc bleach yg di gossipkan yg terakhir itu selesai XD/dor**

**Enjoy ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: The new division, new mission!**

**.**

Suatu hari di Seiretei…

"Tch, Rukia! Jangan tarik-tarik aku seperti ini please! Aku mau pulang ke Karakura!" teriak sang shinigami berambut oranye pada seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek dengan lambing Fuku-Taichou d lengannya.

"Diamlah Ichigo! Ini perintah langsung dari Soutaichou! Mau tidak mau aku harus mengerjakannya walaupun ogah mencarimu keliling, itu menguras tenagaku kau tau!" balas Rukia sambil tetap berlari dan menyeret Ichigo di sepanjang lorong divisi 5, menuju divisi 1.

"Tumben aku diajak rapat begini? Memang ada apaan sih?" tanya Ichigo heran, biasanya Substitute Shinigami sepertinya jarang-hampir tidak pernah diajak rapat kecuali ada hal yang sangat penting dan mendesak.

"Entahlah, kami baru saja akan mulai rapat sebelum Soutaichou berkata padaku. Kuchiki Fukutaichou, tolong cari Kurosaki Ichigo segera, tanpanya rapat tidak bisa dimulai. Makanya kita tidak bisa lelet-lelet ke divisi 1, yang lain sudah menunggu. Cepatlah dasar jeruk!" seret Rukia lebih keras dan berlari lebih cepat membuat mereka dipandangi para shinigami-shinigami yang lewat.

"H-Hoi! Lepaskan aku dasar midget, aku…"

Sebelum Ichigo menyelesaikan omelannya, Rukia sudah buru-buru membuka –tepatnya mendobrak- pintu divisi satu yang ih waw gede buanget sambil membungkuk,

"Soutaichou! Kurosaki Ichigo sudah ada disini!"

"Baik, terima kasih Kuchiki-Fukutaichou. Kau bisa kembali ke posisimu semula, dan Kurosaki kau bisa mengambil posisi di sebelah Abarai-Fukutaichou" kata Soutaichou sambil mengetuk tongkat –pedang-nya itu.

"Dibenak kalian pasti sudah terbayang pertanyaan kenapa saya mengundang kalian semua, termasuk Substitute Shinigami kemari. Saya ingin mengumumkan bahwa sejak hari ini, satu Divisi ditambahkan ke dalam gotei ini" kata Soutaichou sambil membuka matanya perlahan.

'!'

Semua taichou, fuku-taichou dan Ichigo kaget. Untuk apa di Soul Society yang damai ini ditambahkan satu divisi lagi? Lagipula setiap divisi sudah memiliki tugas masing-masing yang mencakup kepentingan Soul Society. Jadi kalau dibilang, Divisi tambahan itu hanyalah non-sense, mereka tidak akan punya tugas.

Begitulah kira-kira pikiran mereka.

"Sensei! Kenapa tiba-tiba ditambahkan divisi baru? Bukannya semua tugas sudah dilengkapi oleh setiap divisi?" Ukitake mengangkat tangan dan bertanya pada Soutaichou, mewakilkan rasa penasaran para taichou lainnya.

"Juushiro… Apa kau tidak tau baru-baru ada kasus lagi?" tanya Soutaichou dengan tatapan biasa, tatapannya yang menusuk itu loh..

"Uhm, tidak. Memang ada apa? Tidak ada disebutkan ada kasus baru. Lagipula Soul Society aman-aman saja" kata Ukitake agak ragu-ragu.

"Hah, kalian memang tidak tau ya. Begini, baru-baru ini, pihak keluarga kerajaan yang memantau kita dan Soul Society dari belakang layar sudah diserang, tepatnya diserang vampire. BIsa dilihat dari bekas gigitan di leher mereka dan hilangnya banyak darah dari tubuh mereka. Dan pagi ini saya baru mendapat laporan tentang ada beberapa warga dari salah satu distrik yang mati karena kehabisan darah dan adanya pesan yang sepertinya ditulis dengan darah korban" jelas Soutaichou panjang lebar.

"Apa isi pesannya itu, Soutaichou?" tanya Soifon penasaran.

"Isinya, I'm back. Don't forget me and look down at my successor, you Shinigami' begitu, Itu ditulis dengan bahasa Inggris. Karena para vampire, yang sekarang seharusnya sudah musnah semenjak adanya pemburuan Vampire oleh Shinigami berabad-abad lalu. Dan kita para gotei diperintahkan untuk menyelidiki kasus ini, maka dari itu kerajaan mengirim beberapa anggota khusus dan akan saya tempatkan sebagai divisi baru disini, Divisi 14, khusus menangani vampire. Kemarilah kalian" kata Soutaichou, bertepatan dengan suara pintu divisi 1 dibuka oleh beberapa orang.

Terlihat ada lima orang,menggunakan yukata dan, dan kinagashi*

"Hajimemashite, saya Yukito Fuyuuki" kata seorang gadis berambut pirang,berwajah manis, bermata biru langit berkilat-kiler dan memakai yukata berwarna merah dengan motif naga emas dan obi kuning di pinggang rampingnya.

"Saya Kurogane Yuuya" kata seorang laki-laki berambut hitam kelam, bermata biru pucat dan berwajah agak cuek.

"Saya Sakimoto Shirako" kata seorang laki-laki berambut ungu panjang bermata coklat madu agak emas-emas (?)

"Saya Hiroshi Yukarin" kata perempuan berambut hitam panjang, bermata merah dan tersenyum jahil.

"Saya Takasora Shizuka" kata gadis berambut coklat sebahu, bermata emerald indah.

"Merekalah yang akan menempati posisi Taichou sampai kursi ke 5 di divisi 14. Mereka sebenarnya adalah anak keluarga bangsawan yang masih berhubungan dengan kerajaan dan keahlian mereka paling mirip dengan kita, Shinigami. Jadi tolong bantu mereka di Seiretei selama kasus ini masih berlanjut.." kata Soutaichou panjang lebar.

"Dan, bagaimana dengan anggota para divisi 14 itu, sensei?" tanya Ukitake lagi.

"Pindahkan beberapa anggota kalian kesana. Yang jelas dari seluruh divisi ada di divisi 14 itu"

"Baik, Soutaichou!" kata para kapten.

"Baiklah, Hitsugaya-taichou dengan Ukitake-taichou tolong tunjukan tempat divisi 14 dan ajak mereka berkeliling sekitar situ sebentar"

"Baik, Soutaichou"

"Sekarang, rapat dibubarkan. Silahkan kembali ke divisi kalian masing-masing" kata Soutaichou sambil mengetuk tongkatnya ke lantai lagi.

Setelah rapat selesai, Hitsugaya dan Ukitake langsung menjadi 'guide' dadakan dan kapten lain kembali ke divisi masing-masing.

Mengapa mesti Hitsugaya? Bukan dua kapten lain yang divisinya lebih dekat? Jawabannya mudah.

Kapten dari divisi 11 dan 12 itu agak tidak waras ._.

Kalian pasti tau sendiri bagaimana mereka kan…

Saat Ichigo dan para Fuku-taichou ke ruangan gossip (?) para Fuku-taichou. Eh maksudnya ruang tunggu atau ruang apalah itu yang biasa dipake para Fuku-taichou nunggu, mangkal bareng (?)

"Nee, Rukia.."kata Ichigo pada Rukia

"Apa jeruk?"

"Kau merasa agak aneh gak sih sama mereka?"

"Mereka? Oh maksudnya para bangsawan kerajaan itu?"

"Iya"

"Kalau menurutku, pasti si Kurogane itu orangnya dingin, Kalau si Sakimoto mungkin masih bisa diajak bergaul" ujar Hisagi.

"Iya tuh bener, dan si pirang itu.. Entahlah, sepertinya dia normal" kata Iba.

"Dan kalau si Takasora itu kulihat sih dia kalem-kalem saja. Yah semoga" tambah Kira

"Hm, jujur saja aku sih agak curiga sama yang bermata merah darah dengan rambut hitam panjang itu lho, si.. Hiroshi itu.." timpal Renji

"Karena kasus kita berhubungan dengan vampire, mata Hiroshi mengingatkanku akan mata vampire. Aku pernah membaca di perpustakaan kalau vampire punya mata merah darah seperti itu.." kata Nanao sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Hm, iya benar juga sih, di legenda, para vampire punya mata merah darah seperti itu.. Jangan-jangan…" sebelum Matsumoto menyelesaikan omongannya,

"Matsumoto! Berhenti bergosip disini dan bantu aku mengantar para tamu kita berkeliling!" Hitsugaya sudah berdiri di depan ruangan mereka dengan alis berkedut kesal, lantaran ia muter-muter nyari sang Fukutaichou yang ternyata malah santai-santai disini.

"Baik-baik taichou~" kata Matsumoto agak malas-malasan mengikuti taichounya yang super imut itu.

"Hm, baiklah. Daripada aku bernasib sama dengan Matsumoto dan berakhir disemprot habis-habisan oleh Mayuri-sama, saya pergi dulu" kata Nemu yang langsung disusul Hisagi, Kira, Hinamori, dan yang lainnya.

Sekarang hanya tinggal Rukia, Ichigo dan Renji.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kalian mau menyelidiki dia diam-diam tidak?" tanya Rukia, matanya sudah berkilat-kilat senang.

"Hm.." gumam Ichigo.

"Boleh saja, tapi hanya sekedar ingin memastikan dia vampire atau bukan saja sih. Soalnya yang lain sepertinya pada bilang dia vampire dan aku memang sudah agak curiga sama dia" kata Renji.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu masalah ini kita rundingkan nanti lagi" kata Rukia sambil berdiri diikuti oleh kedua temannya itu.

"Aku masih perlu membantu Ukitake-taichou"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan pulang lewat Sekaimon, Jaa Rukia, Renji"

"Yo!" balas Renji singkat.

Tanpa mereka sadar, salah satu dari anggota baru divisi 14 itu memandang salah satu dari mereka dengan tatapan sinis dan menggumamkan sesuatu dalam bahasa asing.

Mereka pun berpisah hari itu, dan mereka tidak tau kejutan apalagi yang akan menanti mereka nanti…

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari semenjak ditetapkannya Divisi tambahan di Seireitei, Divisi ke-14, khusus menangani vampire.

Susunan divisi pun sudah dibentuk.

Komandan : Yukito Fuyuuki

Wakil Komandan : Hiroshi Yukarin

Kursi ke-3 : Kurogane Yuuya

Kursi ke-4 : Sakimoto Shirako

Kursi ke-5 : Takasora Shizuka

Zanpakutou mereka juga sudah berhasil di identifikasi oleh Divisi 12, dan sekarang mereka sedang menjalankan misi pertama.

MIsi pertama mereka adalah,

Menyelidiki apa yang terjadi di Rukogai distrik 5 karena belakangan ini Shinigami yang lewat distrik itu menemukan beberapa mayat warga dan setelah di otopsi, divonis bahwa mereka mati karena kehabisan darah. Ditambah lagi banyaknya luka goresan seperti dicakar di perut dan leher mereka.

Soutaichou pun langsung mengambil kesimpulan, "Itu perbuatan vampire"

Sekarang, ada 3 orang yang ikut dalam misi itu. Yukito Fuyuuki, Hiroshi Yukarin dan Kurogane Yuuya.

"Yukito-sama, dimana tepatnya terjadi penyerangan misterius itu?" Yuuya bertanya sinis.

"Hoi Yuuya… Kita sekarang di Gotei, panggil Yuuki-chan dengan sebutan 'Taichou' dong, fufu.." sela Yukarin sambil nyengir dan direspon dengan muka masam Yuuya.

"Diam _herbivore _cerewet. Suka-sukaku mau memanggilnya gimana."

"Sudah-sudah diam kalian! Kita sudah sampai," lerai Fuyuuki begitu mereka sampai disalah satu hutan.

Mereka pun melihat salah satu mayat warga distrik 5 dekat pohon. Yukarin bergeridik jijik melihatnya.

"Ihh.. Bau.."

Yuuya tetap cuek dan langsung menendang mayat itu dari posisi tengkurap.

"Baunya sudah agak busuk, seperti yang dikatakan _herbivore _cerewet itu. Mungkin terlewat saat Divisi 4 mengambil mayat lain untuk di otopsi dan dimakamkan. Dan benar, ia memang kehabisan darah, kulitnya sangat pucat"

"Bagaimana kau tau dia kehabisan darah? Semua orang mati juga kulitnya pucat, Yuuya bodoh!"

Satu pisau melayang kearah Yukarin begitu ia berkata seperti itu.

"Ngomong lagi, kubunuh kau!"

"Aw… Yuuya seram ihh…" dengan sigap Yukarin menangkap pisau dan langsung menghancurkannya.

"Sudah diam Yukarin! Jangan goda Yuuya lagi!" Akhirnya Fuyuuki yang sudah tidak sabar langsung melerai mereka.

"Iyaiya,"

"Lanjutkan, Yuuya."

"Baik, _taichou. _Kulit orang ini lebih pucat dari orang yang sudah mati tetapi masih ada darahnya. Jauh lebih pucat, lagipula, sudah pasti ini perbuatan vampire. Karena vampire biasa menggunakan…"

Yuuya tiba-tiba berhenti lalu mengangguk kearah Yukarin.

"Hm? Ada apa Yuuya? Lanjutkan."

Yukarin langsung menyela.

"Ayo kalian, cepat keluar. Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji, Kurosaki Ichigo. Bau kalian tercium olehku. Cepat!"

"Ternyata ketahuan juga ya, Ichigo.."

"Kau sih tidak mau bersembunyi ditempat yang lebih jauh! Nanas payah!"

"Kalian diam dan cepat keluar! Aku sesak disini!"

Dari atas pohon, turunlah tiga shinigami yang namamya disebutkan Yukarin tadi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Fuyuuki sambil tersenyum.

"Maafkan kami Yukito-_taichou._ Kami baru saja pulang dari misi dan kebetulan lewat sini." Kata Rukia.

"Dan berhubung kalian sedang membicarakan tentang vampire yang lagi heboh belakangan ini. Kami memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak. Lagipula sejak 2 hari yang lalu kami sama sekali tidak dapat tidur dan istirahat," jelas Renji.

"Tapi kalau kalian mau bertanya sama kami soal vampire bilang saja tidak apa-apa.." kata Fuyuuki.

"Tapi… _taichou! That's a secret information!"_ bantah Yukarin saat Fuyuuki berkata seperti itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Yukarin, mereka berhak tau. Mereka juga anggota Gotei 13 kan. Sudahlah jangan begitu Yukarin,"

"Tapi…"

"Lama-lama kau makin cerewet _Herbivore. _Diam dan ikuti keputusan _taichou."_

"Tch, baik!"

"Jadi… Apa yang ingin kalian ketahui?" Fuyuuki kembali focus ke Ichigo dkk dari Yukarin.

"Engg.. Untuk sejauh ini, kami penasaran dengan misi divisi 14 yang pertama ini. Kami dengar tadi ada orang mati kehabisan darah begitu?" tanya Renji agak hati-hati karena Yukarin sudah memandang tidak suka kearah mereka.

"Iya, lanjutkan omonganmu tadi Yuuya. Biarkan mereka mendengar,"

"Jadi… Vampire biasa menggunakan cakar untuk merobek perut mangsa mereka dulu. Kenapa? Karena… Jika vampire meminum darah seorang Shinigami.. Vampire tersebut akan mati. Jadi mereka seakan-akan menggunakan cakar untuk mengetes darah itu. Jika darah itu adalah darah Shinigami, vampire akan membiarkan mangsanya hidup dan diterlantarkan. Tapi ada juga vampire yang menunjung tinggi kodratnya sebagai vampire darah murni, akan membunuhnya ditempat. Jika darah mangsanya bukanlah darah Shinigami, darah dari sang mangsa langsung disedotnya hingga habis. Seperti orang ini. Sudah?"

Ichigo, Rukia dan Renji mengangguk.

"Lalu sekarang kita mesti gimana, Yuuya?"

"Kita harus mencari vampirenya, _fuku-taichou _cerewet."

"Tapi vampire keluarnya malam, Yuuya bodohh"

"Ya kita tunggu sampai malam. Toh juga sudah senja sekarang,"

"Baik, _taichou!" _

"Kalian bertiga mau ikut menunggu?" tana Fuyuuki.

"Iya, tapi kami agak jauh dari sini."

"Baik, hati-hati dengan vampire ya,"

Saat Ichigo, Rukia dan Renji berjalan agak jauh, mereka mulai berbincang-bincang lagi.

"Hey, kenapa sih si Yukarin itu sensitive sekali soal vampire?" tanya Ichigo

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia tidak mau rahasia rasnya dibeberkan pada kita mungkin," sahut Renji.

"Hah? Ras? Oh tidak-tidak. Kau tidak menganggapnya vampire kan?" seru Rukia tidak percaya.

"Entahlah. Kecurigaanku padanya makin lama makin besar. Apalagi yang tadi tuh. Dia sepertinya sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan entah kenapa firasatku bilang si Yuuya itu juga agak gimana gitu. Sama, menyembunyikan sesuatu saat menjelaskan. Dia tadi terlihat agak ogah-ogah menjelaskan kepada kita. Padahal _taichou_ mereka sepertinya _fine-fine _saja dengan kita,"

"Iya benar tuh Ren, terus bagama.."

"AKH!" jeritan Yukarin membuat mereka sontak berdiri dan memasang kuda-kuda.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Rukia agak panic dan was-was.

"Entahlah. Ayo kesana.

Saat mereka kembali ke TKP, mereka melihat pemandangan Yukarin, Yuuya serta Fuyuuki bertarung menghadapi beberapa vampire. Yukarin menghunuskan zanpakutounya yang keluar petir kearah vampire itu, berharap akan memotong kepala sang vampire dan membuatnya mati, tapi sang vampire mencakar lengannya lagi sehingga zanpakutou terlepas dari tangannya.

"YUKARIN!"teriak Yuuya setelah menghabisi vampire didepannya.

"Bantu Yukarin, Yuuya!" teriak Fuyuuki dan ia segera mengejar vampire yang terlewat.

"_Blood… Mother's….. Blood… Father's… Queen… Where's… Our majesty…" _sang vampire menggumamkan beberapa dengan tidak jelas saat melihat darah Yukarin mengucur deras dari lengannya.

Dan saat sang vampire akan menghampiri Yukarin lebih dekat…

"ARRGH!" Yukarin murka dan langsung menghunuskan pedangnya ke kepala vampire lalu berkata,

"_Your queen is a bitch! Don't compare me with her!"_ dan saat berbicara seperti itu, mata merah Yukarin bersinar lebih terang. Lebih berwarna darah…

"Yukarin, stop!" seru Yuuya menggenggam tangan Yukarin dan membuat mata Yukarin kembali seperti biasa.

"Ma.. Maaf… Aku kelewatan.."

"Tidak apa-apa…" kata Yuuya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah vampire yang perlahan menjadi debu karena sudah ditebas kepalanya.

"Bagaimana… _taichou..?" _

"Entah, dia belum kembali sejak bertarung dengan vampire."

Ichigo, Renji dan Rukia hanya bisa terkaget-kaget melihat pemandangan didepan mereka. Yuuya yang melihat mereka pun langsung berkata, "Sebaiknya kalian kembali duluan, kalian kan lelah. Kami akan menyusul, kami hanya tinggal menunggu _taichou _saja,"

Ichigo, Renji dan Rukia pun mengangguk dengan kaku, lalu berbalik meninggalkan mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka berjalan. Rukia mulai bicara lagi.

"Hey… Pemandangan tadi.. Semakin membuatku penasaran dengan mereka,"

"Ya.. Dan sepertinya Yukarin dan Yuuya bukan vampire, mereka bisa menggunakan zanpakutou sama seperti kita…" balas Renji.

"Tidak… Justru itulah yang membuatku curiga…"

"Kenapa?" sekarang giliran Ichigo heran.

"Kalian tidak memperhatikan? Menurutku, Yukarin sama sekali tidak menggunakan zanpaku…"

"Tunggu! Apa kalian dengar sesuatu? Diucapkan dengan bahasa asing.." sela Ichigo.

Renji dan Rukia makin heran. Mereka menajamkan pendengaran.

"Apa? Tidak, tidak sama sekali"

Ichigo pun diam, padahal ia merasa mendengar seseorang berbicara dengan bahasa asing. Entah bahasa apa itu ia kurang jelas, yang pasti bukanlah bahasa jepang.

"Hey Rukia.. Apa tadi yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Menurutku, Yukarin sama sekali tidak menggunakan zampakutou. Apa kalian lihat tadi, saat terakhir ia menghunus pedangnya ke kepala vampire itu?"

Ichigo dan Renji mengangguk.

"Apa kalian sadar kalau yang digunakannya itu zanpakutou Yuuya?"

"Hah? Apaaa?" teriak Ichigo dan Renji bersamaan.

"Iya, kalian tidak memperhatikan? Apakah kalian sadar, zanpakutou Yukarin terjatuh di tempat sang vampire mencakarnya sebeum ia mundur, dan jaraknya terbilang lumayan. Apa mungkin ia mengambil zanpakutounya sekejap mata sedangkan dia sudah tersudut oleh sang vampire? Dan kebetulan Yuuya sudah tiba didekatnya. Aku melihat tadi Yukarin mengambil Zanpakutou Yuuya lalu menghunuskannya,"

"Tapi.. Rukia.. Bukannya zanpakutou hanya satu elemen? Elemen Yuuya itu es, dan Yukarin petir. Tidak mungkin ah Yukarin mengambil zanpakutou Yuuya," bantah Renji.

"Justru itu yang membuatku penasaran, menurutku…"

"Hey Rukia! Lihat tulisan ini! Ada di pohon!" seru Ichigo yang berjalan agak didepan.

"Apa itu?"

"Entahlah, tulisan asing juga. Dituis dengan huruf aneh. Huruf inggris kuno* seingatku," kata Ichigo mengingat-ngingat literature yang tidak sengaja ia temukan di perpustakaan sekolah.

"Hm,ini masih basah darahnya bukan? Dan tidak terlalu tebal kan? Semoga bisa kita tempelkan ke kerta lalu membawanya ke Nanao, mungkin ada literature huruf inggris kuno beserta arti dari tulisan ini." Kata Rukia sambil mengeluarkan kertas, lalu menempelnya ke tulisan itu membuat darah itu tembus di kertas dan menampilkan tulisannya. Untungnya, tulisan terjiplak dengan bagus walau darahnya menjadi agak merebes ke bawah kertas.

"Oke, sudah. Ayo kita kembali ke Seireitei dan membawa ini langsung ke Nanao,"

"Hey.. Ini sudah malam Rukia.."

"Ini keadaan gawat Ichigo. Ayo cepat,"

Mereka bertiga pun kembali ke Seireitei dengan membawa kertas berisi tulisan aneh itu.

Apa isi tulisan itu?

Mereka bertiga masih penasaran. Hal-hal yang mereka lihat hari ini benar-benar mengejutkan mereka…

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Haduhhhh *nangis guling-guling* **

**Ano, minna..**

**Apakah ini perlu dilanjutkan? *puppy eyes kearah readers***

**Ini saya cuma iseng-iseng buat :') **

***kinagashi : pakaian yang dipakai shinigami itu.**

**Anyway, untuk membayangkan wajahnya ini nih**

**Kurogane Yuuya : silahkan bayangkan wajah Hibari Kyoya dari KHR**

**Hiroshi Yukarin : bayangin aja "Kanra" (female versionnya Izaya) dari Durarara! Silahkan cari di mbah gugel :3, senyum liciknya kayak Izaya **

**Yukito Fuyuuki : Bayangkan Uzumaki Naruto female version (oiroke no jutsu) tanpa garis-garis di mukanya**

**Takasora Shizuka : Bayangkan Ienaga Kana (Nurarihyon no Mago) dengan mata hijau (?)**

**Sakimoto Shirako : silahkan cari Yunoki Azuma. Kalau bisa liat deh gambarnya pas dia pake kinagashi hitam juga trus rambutnya di kuncir ih kerenn (?) **

**Uhm, tolong saran, kritik dan sebagainya ya :') tapi jangan flame.. /eh**

**Bocoran chapter selanjutnya: **

"_**Apakah keturunan Vampire-Shinigami masih ada?" , "Siapa?" **_

"_**Ayah.. Ayah tau apa itu keturunan Vampire Shinigami?"**_

"_**D.. Darah… Ukhh.. Panas…"**_

"_**Kamu mau tau kenyataan pahit yang kamu pegang, hm?"**_

"_**Cepat atau lambat dia akan mengetahuinya, diamlah, jangan beritahu dia… bahwa sebenarnya dialah…"**_

"_**Your Majesty…" , "Diam kau, sekali lagi kau mendekati 'Yang Mulia', kubunuh kau"**_

**Would you mind to leave a review? :3 arigatou~**

_**Regards, Shizuo Miyuki**_


End file.
